Racism
by Skovko
Summary: Drew still hasn't met Connie's family despite having dated for half a year. Now that they're in town, he thinks the time is right, but she won't let him meet them and there's a good reason for that. Once she starts telling Drew about how her father and brothers are, he really doesn't like her family. It's about time she learns to stand up for herself and tell her family no.
1. Family's in town

Drew looked at the champagne blonde woman with the cornflower blue eyes. Connie Lipton, also known as his girlfriend. Her hair hung just below her ears. She had recently cut a big chunk off to get a bob instead. It seemed to him like she was trying to take away her thoughts. From what, he wasn't sure.

Everything had been good between them until a couple of weeks ago. He wasn't sure what was going on. She swore nothing was wrong when he asked. He could only hope she would start talking when she was ready, and that whatever it was she was battling with in her mind wouldn't be the end of them. He already loved her too much to ever picture his life without her.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.  
"Just stuff," she answered.

She sat on the edge of the bed. He had been waiting for her to change her clothes so they could get to bed before having to get up early tomorrow morning and go to the arena for that night's Raw. He climbed up behind her and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Whatever it is, I bet I can take it away," he droned.  
"My family's in town," she blurted out.

He raised his head. He still hadn't met her family despite them having dated for half a year. She never really brought them up. He knew her mother ran off with another man when she was very little. She had her father and two older brothers.

"In this town?" He asked.  
"No, back home in Florida. They flew in yesterday. They're at a hotel but they're expecting me to take them in when I get home," she said.  
"Do you want me to go home with you so I can finally meet them?" He asked.  
"That's not a good idea," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.

She sighed and turned her head to look at him. He didn't like the look on her face.

"We can't be together," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"My father," she answered.  
"Why the fuck does your father get to make that call? He hasn't even met me!" He raised his voice.

He didn't mean to sound so angry but he was ready to fight for her if he had to. He was sure he could make her father like him. He was a good man. He treated her the way she deserved. Her father would see that. It would all be good.

"My father is a racist," she sighed.

So there went whatever warm feelings he might think he could work up for her father. In the end he didn't have to love her old man. He just had to play pretend. And he didn't understand what that had to do with him anyway.

"I'm white," he said.  
"You're Scottish," she said. "You can't hide that accent. If you're not all American and white, you're the scum of the earth in my father's eyes. He's a dick. I know that. I don't like him myself which is why I never go home to visit. I didn't know they would fly in until two weeks ago. He said they booked the trip and I better be ready to host them. They're there now and they demand to see me."  
"So tell him no," he said.

Her eyes got wet. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's gonna be okay. He's gonna see how much I love you. I won't allow him to think a bad thought about me. I'm just gonna show him that I'm the right man for you," he said.  
"I can't let you meet him. I know how he is. My brothers are the same. I can't handle this," she said.  
"Please, don't say you're breaking up with me because of them," he pleaded.  
"I'm not. I don't think so. No, I'm not. But I can't do this right now, Drew. It's too much to handle. I need to prepare this somehow," she said.

She looked up at him. Those beautiful, blue eyes looked so sad. He wanted to take her pain away but he had no idea how.

"I need you to stay in your own house when we go back home," she said.  
"I can do that," he said. "So I take it you haven't even told them about me."  
"Not yet. I'm trying to figure out the best way how," she said.  
"Don't they follow you on social medias? It's not like it's a secret we're dating," he said.  
"They don't care about wrestling or about me. I'm just a girl in their eyes. Girls belong in the kitchen to serve men," she sighed.  
"I really don't like your family," he said.  
"Me neither," she said. "But I love you, Drew. So much. I'm gonna figure this out somehow. Just let me do it at my own pace."

He smiled at her and pecked her lips.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere," he said.


	2. This is my home

Connie sighed as she came home tired early Tuesday morning. Her father Mike and her two brothers Jason and Toby were waiting outside of her apartment door with their suitcases.

"Could you at least have let me come home first?" Connie asked.  
"What's the big deal? It's just us," Mike said.

She unlocked the door, and her family moved inside. They found the living room and dumped down on the couch.

"Are you gonna cook us breakfast or not?" Mike asked.  
"I don't have anything. I just got home," Connie said.  
"Then run out and buy something," Jason smirked.  
"Get up from your lazy ass and do it yourself," Connie snapped back.  
"Dad!" Jason complained.  
"Just fucking do it, Connie!" Mike thundered.  
"I have to do laundry," Connie said.

She turned around with her bag and moved out in the bathroom where her washing machine was. She took her time filling the machine with clothes and started it. She grabbed the edges of the machine and leaned over it. The next two days were gonna be long and hard to get through.

"We're still hungry," Toby said.

Connie turned her head to see her oldest brother standing there.

"Why didn't you eat at the hotel?" Connie asked.  
"And miss out on a homecooked meal and family time?" Toby grinned. "Get your ass in gear and serve us."  
"This is my home!" Connie growled. "You have no right coming here demanding anything!"  
"You seem to forget how things work in our family," Toby smirked. "Dad's gonna be so pissed if you don't do as he says."

Toby walked back to the living room. Connie followed right behind him. She was angry.

"I am not a little girl anymore!" Connie hissed.  
"Tell that to dad," Toby chuckled.  
"What's going on? Why are you fighting?" Mike asked.  
"She refuses to cook for us," Toby said.  
"That can't be right," Mike gave Connie a firm look. "I taught you better than this."  
"You taught me to be a slave," Connie said.

Her phone beeped. Everyone went quiet. She took it out of her back pocket and looked at the text from Drew.

_"Remember I'm here if you need me. I love you, kitten."_

"Kitten?" Jason laughed. "Who is this guy?"

Connie hadn't noticed her brother get up from the couch and stand behind her to read the text.

"No one," Connie said.  
"Dad, Connie's got a boyfriend. It must be serious when he says he loves her," Jason said.  
"Shut up!" Connie hissed.  
"Who is he?" Mike asked.  
"No one," Connie answered.  
"It must be one of those big wrestlers she works with," Toby said.  
"When are you gonna introduce us to him?" Mike asked.

In that moment Connie had enough. Her family was never gonna change. As long as she allowed them to walk all over her, she was never gonna get out of the hole she always felt she was being pushed into when she was around them. There was a reason she stayed away from them as much as possible, and this was it.

"You know what?" Connie looked at Mike. "How about right now?"

She quickly sent Drew a text before she could second guess her decision.

_"Come over right now, please."_

A text came through shortly after, saying he was on his way. She felt herself starting to sweat. Her family was not gonna like it. She was gonna disappoint them big time. She just didn't care anymore. She had nothing left to give. They were never gonna allow her to be happy on her own terms. She had to make a choice. Drew was her choice. A few minutes later they all heard the front door open and close. He walked straight in like he always did.

"Secret lover is here," Jason grinned.

Drew came walking into the living room where they all were. He had his best smile on his face. He placed an arm around Connie's shoulders and looked at her father and brothers.

"Hi, I'm Drew," Drew said.  
"What was that?" Mike snapped.  
"What was what?" Drew asked.  
"Your fucking accent! What the hell is that shit?" Mike snarled.  
"Drew's Scottish," Connie said.  
"Oh, hell no!" Mike stood up. "No child of mine will date outside her own race!"

Drew tightened the grip on Connie's shoulder. She had warned him. He had just hoped he could somehow make her family see how much he loved her.

"It's not your call to make," Connie said.  
"You either tell that son of a bitch to get the fuck out of here right now, or we're leaving," Mike threatened.

Connie looked at Drew and slowly started smiling.

"We're moving in together," Connie said.

Drew smiled back. He had toyed with the idea a whole lot lately but he hadn't actually asked her if she would want to move in with him. He knew this probably wasn't the right way for her to ask him either, and she was demanding more than asking, but the look in her eyes said it all. She meant it. She wanted this. She wanted him. She was in it for the long run just like him.

"Yes, we are," Drew said.  
"I'm gonna pack my stuff today and move into his house," Connie said.  
"Get up, boys!" Mike barked.

Jason and Toby stood up to stand side by side with their father like a united front. A front that Connie was no longer a part of. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

"You'll never see us again," Mike said.  
"Good," Connie said. "Keep that thought because you're no longer welcome in my life."  
"You no good, little bitch! I wish your mother had taken you with her when she left!" Mike snarled.  
"So do I," Connie said. "Now get the fuck out of my home."

The three men grabbed their suitcases and slammed the door on their way out. Connie looked at Drew again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yes, I actually feel relieved," she answered.  
"That's good," he stroked her cheek. "So we're really doing this? We're moving in together?"  
"If you want to," she said.  
"I want to," he smiled widely. "I was gonna ask you to move in with me but this way works too."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, kitten," he said.  
"I love you too," she said.  
"Alright, let's start packing," he said.


End file.
